


Dwarfs Escape (The Longer Version)

by terachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece of my homonymous drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfs Escape (The Longer Version)

**Title:** Dwarfs Escape (The Longer Version)  
 **Author:** terachan  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Ship:** Harry/Ginny of course

 

Harry was not naive. Years of fame had taught him that Valentine's Day was never a good day. Early in the morning, he had to block access to owls, strengthen the wards and pocketing his invisibility cloak .

So when that Valentine's Day he went out, leaving a sleeping Ginny in the bed, not even a strong coffee might have wake him up more. With his Auror instincts he noted everything, from the Muggle neighbor who picked up milk outside her door, to the sparrow chirping on the tree.

Shoulders tense and wand ready, just as he came out from the confines of the wards, he Appared out to the Ministry atrium. Ready for a new day of work in which to fight dark wizards and fangirls.

The Ministry, that morning, was decorated with pink confetti that piled up on wizards and witches's cloaks who were walking by. Heart-shaped balloons flew over their heads. And they all wore smiles and flashy clothes. Harry felt out of place with his simple Auror black robes.

But he did not let himself be distracted by all this fuss.

On his way to his office, he noticed the first sign of danger.

A dwarf with confetti on his nose, was lurking near the lift. Harry raised his hood and walked on.

In his office, the situation had not improved. Stacks of letters with heart-shaped seals were stacked on his desk. Mark, his fellow Auror, looked at him sideways and smiled in his sleeve. Harry wanted to throttle him.

He closed the door with the most powerful spell he knew and threw the letters into the fire. With a sigh, he began to work.

At six o'clock pm, when Harry left his office, tired, hungry and grouchy for the many scrolls that he had had to fill, he had almost forgotten what day it was.

Stepped out the elevator, he felt the hairs of his nape stand up , his muscles stiffen. In a moment, he had the wand in his hand.

A hundred of dwarfs dressed in finery and equipped with harps, were waiting for him. They seemed to understand Harry's reluctance in listening to their singing Valentine, because they were stationed in front of all the fireplaces. Wizards and witches among them muttered, irritated because of the blockage.

Harry felt trapped, as he looked around frantically, hoping to find a way out. The dwarfs looked at him with ferocity, teeth bared, ready to attack him.

Harry shifted his foot to the right, his knees slightly bended, eyes fixed on his foes. He counted to three and leaped.

He ran as he had never done, not even to escape from aunt Marge's dog . His only goal the phonebooth that marked the exit of the guests. If he could get in Muggle London ... dwarfs could not get there.

He ran and ran, he could hear hundreds of tiny feet follow him and the laughter of wizards and witches who attended the scene. A few meters and he would be safe...

A dwarf suddenly appeared in front. Two pink birds held him by the shoulders, as he prepared to sing. He had overcome him in flight.

Harry didn't stop, put out his wand and with more force than he considered necessary, threw the dwarf aside.

He entered the phonebooth, dialed the number and said frantically, "Harry Potter, I have to escape from this hell."

While the phonebooth climbed, he saw many dwarfs shrinking, their disappointed faces fixed up on him , and wizards and witches who laughed out loud. He felt himself burn with shame.

Once in Muggle London, he did not stop, adrenaline still flowing through his veins. His feet took him to the nearest safe place.

Harry crouched behind a trash can, his eyes darted left and right. His heart was pounding, senses alert, ready to snap at the slightest sign of danger. He squeezed his wand in his hand and turned. With a soft pop, he found himself in his living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, suddenly appeared at his side.

Harry found himself with his wand pointed at her. He dropped it immediately. "Yes, only those damn fungirls and their Singing Valentine" he said, gasping for breath.

"Oh," Ginny smiled mischievously, taking a step sideways to reveal a dwarf.

"Merlin," Harry groaned, his hands in his hair. He looked at his wife with hurt eyes, as if she had betrayed him.

Ginny's smile widened and the dwarf began to sing:

 _"Oh, hero of the wizarding world,  
you, who the peace unfurled,  
I hope this poem will not be a bother,  
but in eight months you'll be a father"._

Harry had not even noticed that he had got up and kissed her.

Perhaps, he thought, these dwarfs are not so bad.


End file.
